


From Dusk Till Dawn Recap and Meta: 102 Blood Runs Thick

by gigglingkat



Series: FDTD Meta [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recap, drinking game and meta to document for myself just why I've fallen so hard for this show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dusk Till Dawn Recap and Meta: 102 Blood Runs Thick

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the disclaimers from previous recap. Exploitation genre is exploitative and I am perfectly okay with you skipping any triggers you need to skip. I am half-Cuban and know next to nothing about Mexico or Aztec culture. If I say something offensive, please take it as given that it was unintentional and tell me how not to do it again. Editing will be done as needed.

As I’m watching this via Amazon, I don’t get any previouslies. So I’m going to just post my drinking game for the pilot.

The Drinking Game So Far:

Exploitation Ahoy! Only 1 for gang rape by serpent.

Adorable BBRanger is Adorable - at least 5

Supernatural has ruined all other shows - once for Death By Angel! And once for the "how does Holy Water work"

_Because that’s not foreshadowing or ominous at all._ Six! That’s once every 7 minutes.

The show goes to the in media res/alternating pov - aka how Robert Rodriguez can make a two hour movie last an entire season. We had 3 rewinds and 4 overlaps.

Richie is disturbingly good at being creepy // RULE NUMBER 1: NEVER TELL RICHIE HE’S CRAZY // _Richie is a perfectly sane and rational human being._ Five! I think it needs a subset that if the same thing is _not foreshadowing or ominous at all_ \- throw something at the tv and yell, "You cannot have my liver!"

The POV is an Unreliable Narrator: 2

Seth is In Charge, Dammit // Goddammit, Seth. Stop whining. 4

The show would end _if Seth would just fucking listen to Richie_ 2.

Someone points out there is something WRONG with Richie. (Bonus if it’s Seth. Double if it’s Richie.): 3 with no bonus.

****

_**No, Richie! NO!**_ Just once, but DON JOHNSON SHOULD NOT BE SPLATTERED OVER THINGS. BAD RICHIE!

I blame Dropped Jesus, The Photo: 1

Okay, Ramblers. Let’s get rambling…

_**"Blood Runs Thick"** _

So when the very _title_ of the damn episode earns a _because that’s not foreshadowing or ominous at all_ trigger I feel that I need to rethink my Drinking Rules. But here we are.

THE DAY - _morning, Abilene, TX_

Seth walks up to Richie carrying food who says, "About time." Also Seth asks about anything and Richie replies, "Just another beautiful morning in Texas."

So not only is the title foreshadowing and ominous, we’ve got an In Media Res situation as we’re prior to the previous episode AND we’re in mid-conversation so we’re likely to return here at some point.

It’s a good thing I play the drinking game with blood and koosh balls, because my liver wouldn’t survive the booze. *whistles innocently*

At any rate, Richie bitches that he wanted chicken tinga and he got chicken mole with pico de gallo on top which is not only chicken tinga, it’s a sin against the universe. Seth is all NOT SPRAY CHEESE and Richie restrains himself as Seth has been locked up for 5 years and allowances must be made.

And then we get the exposition scene from hell. But after last week and as I’ve seen through episode 6 now, I can appreciate a quiet moment where the brothers just _fucking talk to each other._ But the exposition scene is an exposition scene nonetheless and I cannot make an amusing recap so bullet points!

* Seth did nothing in prison while Richie would have gotten a degree that would likely have gotten him shivved.

* Richie busted him out during a prison transfer, because he’s a prodigy.

* This is a moot point to Seth as Richie’s poor people skills have pissed off everyone "in the outfit" and burned the Geckos bridges in "KC" (Kansas City). (I knew this was likely Missouri, but the idea that I had fallen for yet ANOTHER PAIR OF BROTHERS FROM KANSAS made me giggle.)

* Seth was married "for 10 minutes" to someone who kept peripherally in touch with Richie.

* Richie has been in a cabin "near Emporia" (OMG IT REALLY **_IS_** KANSAS. ALL THE LAUGHING ENSUED) and went off the grid.

* Richie claims that he was not lost, he was becoming self sufficient because "Look around. The world is falling apart."

Seth hilariously looks over at the idyllic playground and is sarcastic. Richie claims it’s because Seth was locked in an 8x10 cell for five years. No, I’m pretty sure Seth is just that sarcastic, Richie.

But wait! There’s _still more_ exposition! Although Richie makes it worth it by using the expression "catastrophe of Malthusian proportions" and show off his new lucky knife. The new lucky knife he won in a knife throw contest, that Seth has not seen before and _cannot open_. Because that’s not foreshadowing or ominous at all.

Richie tries to end to the entertaining exposition dump by asking why he doesn’t have a horchata, which is another thing Seth does not understand and feels indicates that Richie has a new broad who is "Mexican or something."

_Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_.

Seth threatens to punch him so Richie goes on to exposit that living in the woods did not take away his ability to plan and Seth should have let him plan the upcoming bank robbery. Seth has no time for this and ~~kisses and makes up~~ uses a secret handshake to get Richie back in the game on his side.

We get to hear the Gecko Family Mantra in call//response form:

You got your balls on? // Screwed on tight.

Any son of a bitch messes with you // you got my back.

Here’s to getting rich and fat // and dying in the arms of a beautiful woman.

I want this to be true so fucking bad, y’all don’t even know. They enter the Abilene Mutual Bank and quickly grab the lady at the door (Hi, Monica!) and cold cock the security guard into the credits.

Post credits, we get to the Winnebago! Hi, Fuller Family!!! I don’t even care that Robert Patrick played someone else in the movie sequels. More Robert Patrick is always better. He’s turning off the warning from the DPS that two men in their late 20s robbed a bank in Abilene and are on the loose. What he gets instead is a hymn which he sings along to. The results are mixed.

Okay - I’m not going to pretend I don’t know these people. They’re the Fullers. Kate is the daughter of Jacob and Scott is his adopted son. Mom is deceased and Jacob has packed up the kids and taken off for the Mexican border. Kate, a high school senior, is not thrilled at leaving her life behind and resents EVERYTHING except Kyle. Kyle is her boyfriend who sexts her by quoting psalms and proverbs.

Scott is much more mellow about the trip, feeling that acting a little lost and in need of a break is normal when someone dies. (Mom has been dead six months.)

They pull up to a burning Benny’s World of Liquor and Jacob stops momentarily. Scott thinks it’s "so cool" - a sentiment Jacob kiboshes. Kate hears fire engines and as no one is outside, Jacob pulls away to allow the firefighters to do their job. Because rubbernecking is _a fucking crime against humanity. Stop and help or get out of the fucking way._ /rant. Sorry. It’s a peeve.

There was no one outside because BBRanger had gone back inside the burning store to retrieve Don Johnson’s body. He drags him out as the Fullers pull away and retrieves his phone from the car to call for backup. The Geckos shot out the tires so BBRanger can only look sad and more and more pissed off as he calls for roadblocks before commandeering a vehicle and taking off after them.

Passing the Fullers, he comes across the requested roadblock and is dismayed to realize the Geckos are already past it. They all mobilize, but it’s too late, the Geckos are off the highway.

Richie’s calling the liquor store one of their best exits ever and Seth is downing some pills. I’m confused by the pills quite frankly, Richie’s the one that was shot and Seth doesn’t seem to be sharing. At any rate, Seth complains that instead of a piss stop, they got a Lee Marvin moment. The happy smile Richie had dies a slow death and he complains about Seth’s constant _just get to El Ray_ mantra.

Richie kinda hilariously looks through his hand to watch Seth talk about how El Rey is where all the best robbers go when they score. I’ve got more to say on this based on what happens in later eps, so the rest of this is below the _Fin_ for spoilers.

Seth’s plan is to go to Mexico. Go directly to Mexico. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200. Richie thinks the smarter play is to lay low, let the heat die down and cross in a couple of days. Seth points out that with a half a dozen dead rangers and cops, _there is no laying low that is low enough, Richie._ The "heat" is surface of the sun temperatures and holy shit - _for once, Seth should **not** just fucking listen to Richie!_

Unfortunately, he does this by claiming Benny’s was their version of _The Wild Bunch_ and loses a bazillion points to Richie for confusing Lee Marvin with William Holden. Seth tells him that he would never believe the stories he heard and asks what happened in the bank and if Richie’s on drugs. Richie gets defensive but believably denies being on drugs. Unlike Seth, who just swallowed half a bottle.

I just want to know what the fuck Seth just took, Seth just wants to know what the fuck is going on and Richie just wants to know where the fuck his lucky knife is. None of us get a real answer. Seth tells Richie the lucky knife is "gone" and Richie shuts him out in a rage. Santanico immediately takes advantage of the strain to whisper into Richie’s mind and Richie tells Seth that he’s just like the others - a sheep walking into the slaughter. Because that’s not foreshadowing or ominous at all. They’re interrupted by Monica in the trunk.

Richie’s forgotten she was in there. Y’all, I’m both horrified and laughing so fucking hard. Monica was in the trunk _the entire pilot episode._ I have a google spreadsheet I’m doing to keep track of where people are when. Monica is one long block of gray of STILL IN THE TRUNK OF THE CAR. **_Exploitation Ahoy!_** I will rant about Monica later.

We cut to Kyle, the psalm-sexter, talking to Kate while driving to catch up. Kate hangs up to go talk to her father about his feelings about his wife’s death. Jacob shuts her out by fairly firmly applying the brakes and demanding that this never be brought up again. Because that’s not foreboding or ominous at all. Kate texts to Kyle to COME GET ME NOW. And I don’t blame her. I don’t particularly like her at the moment, but when your dad refuses to let you talk about your mom’s death? I don’t blame her.

Meanwhile, BBRanger has returned to Benny’s to question the girls. He discovers that Seth kept calling Carlos and at some point, Richie drew an eye on their palms. It’s the same eye that was found in the death-by-angel serial killer files he was looking at in the pilot. He tries to tell his boss who tells him thank you but you do realize you are not working this case, right?

BBRanger agrees to go home and goes to where Don Johnson’s body has been covered up but not yet moved. He finds Richie’s lucky knife that doesn’t open for him either but the ominous music plays so he takes the knife and leaves.

Back to the one highway in Texas the Rangers haven’t roadblocked! Richie is complaining about the noise from the trunk and Seth is complaining that they took a hostage to begin with. This was a violation of The Gecko Family Rules, dammit! In either Tacoma or Tuscon this rule was established and I want that back story. I want it now. Part of my spreadsheet are things we know about the thirty-six jobs the Geckos did prior to the series. I want them _all_.

Monica has had enough of the bullshit and starts really kicking at the trunk. The brothers argue more and Seth claims that Richie "looked like Jack Fucking Torrence" when he came out with the teller.

I would pay good money to see Santanico Pandemonium’s version of _The Shining_ \- I would pay ALL THE MONIES.

The brothers fight more and Santanico whispers more. Seth is understandably confused, freaked and slightly scared when Richie asks the invisible voice if she wants "me to kill him?"

_**No, Richie! NO!**_ Seth is **_not_** for killing!!!

Richie screams to stop the car, yanking the wheel to force the issue so he can go stare down a small ravine where his Unreliable Narrator shows up with a vision of dead Monica. And that actually _is_ fucking foreboding and ominous and I chug.

_In Media Res, Timelines, How do they?_

__

Monica walks into work (at Abilene Mutual Bank) with two coffees, a Horchata and paychecks. Because she is the best fucking person ever born. That’s how that works. Coworkers greet her with songs of praises and coo. She passes out the paychecks and fills the ATM outside with the guard prior to opening the doors. The guard thought she was on vacation to Hawaii, but no, today’s her last day.

Are you kidding me? This is what happens to her instead of a trip to Hawaii? What deity did she piss off — oh, right. Carry on.

Monica isn’t looking forward to the trip anyway as it’s a "vacation or divorce" kind of trip and oh, by the way, her daughter left her iPhone in Mom’s pocket. I find it unbelievable that the daughter hasn’t had all her friends frantically calling and texting to it.

Monica and the guard finish up with the ATM and she opens the door as the Geckos get there, being grabbed by Richie instantly and becoming the human shield to subdue the others as Seth takes out the guard.

The Geckos are in good form and take out the cameras and the drives quickly and announcing they want the thirty million in bonds that arrived the night before. Richie has a small moment of whispers that he mistakenly thinks came from Monica and manages to threateningly change his glasses. It is _amazing_.

While Seth is telling them that no one will get hurt if they behave, one of the guys is not behaving. Richie cold cocks him in the nose while Seth gets exasperated. _Hee._ He then asks for the cellphones and Monica manages to hang onto her daughter’s by giving up just her real one. Richie is sent to bust open the back door to ease escaping but is sidetracked by yummy Horchata goodness.

He comes back out insanely giddy about his yummy find only to have Seth annoyed that the man he knocked out is the guy with the vault combo. Santanico decides to be helpful - I’m guessing even a demigoddess can use thirty million in bonds — and Richie tells Seth that one of the women knows the combo. He pulls his lucky knife and over Seth’s alarmed protests threatens one of the coffee ladies from earlier. Monica caves and says she knows.

_In Media Res, Timelines, They are a thing_

Back to the ravine where the vision of dead Monica is gone and Seth is yelling at Richie for improper auto etiquette. Richie ignores him and goes down into the ravine looking for his vision. Seth becomes enraged and follows him, calling him a "fucking whack job." Oh, Seth. _Rule Number 1: Never tell Richie he’s crazy._

It works in that Richie stops ignoring him, punching him in protest. The brothers then viciously fight and both take turns trying to choke the ever-loving shit out of the other. Richie walks away over Seth’s protests that they aren’t done yet. It’s too disturbing to snark.

The show agrees with me and we change pov to the Fullers, now stopped at Bob’s Brisquet where Jacob can pretend that everything is normal and just fine with his family while Kate pouts. Scott is the only one that has my sympathy at this point is what I’m saying. When Kate refuses to eat with them, Jacob is all "suit yourself!" and leaves her to pack up and call Kyle.

It’s as boring as it sounds, but a welcome break from the intensity of the _Stop Fucking Trying to Kill Your Brother_ madness going on in the ravine. Seth has made his way back up to the car to call Carlos. Seth is a needy boyfriend, you know the kind, they call to complain when they get cut off in traffic.

Even Carlos points out that Seth calls a lot. Carlos also calls him _guero_ which I always thought meant "Blondie" and I don’t care what it actually means now. In my headcanon, Carlos’ nickname for Seth is Blondie.

Seth doesn’t give a shit, he’s still got the money. Carlos tries the familiar strain, "It’s okay, baby, I’mma take care of you and your brother."

Seth isn’t buying it and is also not buying the party line of _Richie is a perfectly sane and rational human being._ He demands again that Carlos help them to cross the border. Carlos, seeing a car come by, cuts the call short simply telling Seth that the passage to El Rey is for both Gecko brothers or none.

He then gets out of his car and flags down the truck, his hand smoking in the sun. Oh yes, Carlos isn’t just in on the whole "vampires" thing, _he fucking **is one.**_ He tells Kyle he’s out of gas and gets Kyle to agree to give him a lift. Seeing the cross hanging from the mirror, Carlos asks if Kyle has faith. He does, but only in one god, which just seems woefully boring to Carlos who tells him there is a god for everyone where he comes from. Every soul is flavored by the god it follows. Because that’s not foreshadowing or ominous at all. Oh wait, it’s only ominous —

_What flavor is your soul, Kyle?_

**_AND THEN CARLOS EATS KYLE’S SOUL AND DECLARES IT CHERRY LIME FLAVORED._ **

**__ **

Okay, I’m going to need several paragraphs of your time now. As mentioned, I’ve seen episodes one through six at this point and am writing these recaps to capture my initial love for the series. I am in love and want to remember how it felt.

So in the pilot, Carlos makes this chomping motion in annoyance at Seth on the phone. Looking back, it’s quite obviously a "I have planned for _centuries_ , mother fucker. If you fuck this up for me, I will eat you alive. Literally."

It rang a bell for me but I shrugged it off. Then we get this moment - _Cherry Lime!_ \- and the bell rang again loud and clear. **_He’s fucking FEZ. _**_Fez from That 70s Show is the guy that Seth wants to save him._

And he’s a vampire!

_And the whole - just-what-country-is-Fez-from_?????

Oh my fucking god. I laughed so hard I had to stop the show and walk away for a few minutes. Carlos is my secret fave and for the most part I don’t see Fez at all, but this just killed me.

Ahem. Back to _this_ fandom - OH MY GOD THEY AREN’T VAMPIRES. _THEY ARE SNAKES. They are fucking **SNAKES**!_ I am guessing Catholic idolatry will still have some effect - the serpent in the Garden and such - but I’m curious just how different they are. Carlos burns in the sun, but not instantly and the gloves and hat seem to stop it - so is it just the "reptile" effect? Their blood circulation doesn’t properly redistribute focused heat?

I want to know everything. **_Right the fuck now, Rodriguez._** I’m also back to Aztec for the Serpent God despite the protest about not being Mexican. I am thinking he just doesn’t like what the mortals have done with the place.

_Timelines, we can follow_

In the bank, Monica’s combination doesn’t work — the manager must have changed it the night prior. Richie moves her out of the way and attempts to crack it. Monica is highly dubious of this, but Seth tells her this story about how there was this one time that Richie sneaked into Mick’s studio in New York and cracked the wall safe on the other side of Mick’s California King. As there was "rock n roll" sex occurring on said bed, Richie had to time listening to the tumbler falls to the sex rhythm going on.

_**This sounds like an awesome story.**_ First of all, Seth has obviously told it before. My headcanon is that this is what he was talking about earlier during the exposition scene from hell when he said he spent five years telling stories. He told them all about Richie.

Secondly, he’s just so happy to be bragging about how good Richie is, it’s so sweet.

Santanico can’t let Richie hear it, which just breaks my heart and Richie’s concentration. Seth is so into his story that Monica is the only one to notice Richie’s quiet breakdown until Richie finally snaps that he can’t work like this. Seth looks dismayed and apologies, which Richie takes the wrong way. Seth finally tells him to go have some more of that rice milk (the Horchata) while he tries the drill.

Richie instead takes Monica to the bathroom where he takes a leak and rants how he can too crack a safe and plan a job. Monica tries to sow some dissent of her own, asking if he can trust Seth. It’s not a wise move, especially with Santanico whispering to cut her. Richie’s Unreliable Narrator keeps showing up and he can’t tell if it’s Monica or Santanico pleading with him to cut her. He puts the lucky knife to her throat and starts to press but is cut off by the alarm set off as Seth breaks into the safe.

The alarm means cops now know the place is being robbed and are moving in.

This would not be a problem if Richie had busted the back door instead of stealing Horchatas. A fact Santanico makes up for by whispering that Monica can open it. Monica would rather watch them burn. Richie — _without Santanico’s whispers_ — sees the mechanism for opening the door and uses Monica’s fingerprints to release the lock. Seth is amazed but there’s no time. They’ve got their balls on, screwed on tight and make their way outside.

I think it’s an interesting point that Richie can see things that Santanico doesn’t necessarily show him. The gift of sight was a gift and it is used however Richie wants. I’m hoping he picks the way that comes back to bite her on her reptilian ass, but we’ll get to that.

_Timelines, no really, how do they work?_

Back in the ravine where only hurtful things happen, Richie is wandering about. His hand — remember his hand? He has a large hole in it being held together by duct tape — is bleeding again and the only thing his Unreliable Narrator shows him is dead Monica, now with wall of fire. Richie looks cheered by it though, so what do I know?

He scoops her up and leans back his face to the sun like some version of _pieta_ when Seth comes back down the ravine and yells at him to put "that thing" down.

Dead Monica is actually a dead — very, _very_ dead, ew! — dog who is oozing blood and puss and _oh my god, this show_. Seth’s with me on this one. As he comes up, he asks Richie, who is STILL HOLDING IT, why he even picked it up in the first place. Richie says, "I thought she wanted me to."

Seth decides to question the "she" part of that statement while I find something to muffle my screams. **_No, Richie! NO!_** PUT DOWN THE GODDAMNED DEAD DRIPPING DOG!!!!

Richie doesn’t answer who "she" is, he instead asks what’s happening to him and breaks Seth’s heart into a billion pieces. Seth tells him that they’ll do what Richie wants. They’ll stop, ditch the car and the teller and whatever is going on with Richie? They’ll fix it.

Thus breaking _my_ heart into a billion pieces. The fuckers.

He promises Richie a Kahuna Burger if he puts the GODDAMNED DEAD DRIPPING DOG down and he’s not even finished saying it when the GODDAMNED DEAD DRIPPING DOG thunks and Richie listlessly allows himself to be herded away. _Heh._ You get nothing else from me as there is something in my eye.

_Casa de Adorable._ BBRanger is back at his house playing with Richie’s lucky knife. That… that seems like a very, very poor life choice, my adorable one. Being a fictional character on a tv show, BBRanger pays no attention to me but continues watching footage of the bank robbery. BBRanger has the makings of a fine recapper.

His wife comes over and he tells her he thinks one of the Geckos is the cartel killer that, " _I’ve_ been chasing."

Mrs. BBRanger is NOT happy at the singular pronoun and worries that he’s "going out there seeing red."

BBRanger does not assuage her fears by adopting Don Johnson’s number fetish and pointing out that he and Don Johnson spent more combined time together than anyone including families. Real smooth.

BBAdorable cries and brings him a slight reality check quickly quashed by Monica’s daughter’s phone.

Back at the ravine of all the horrible dead dogs, the Geckos trunk starts to ring. They open the trunk and Monica still fails to get out of it, Seth finding the phone in her pocket instead. Remembering his job is to be stupid when it comes to the plot, Seth, the experienced bank robber, _answers the traceable cellphone._ BBRanger asks for Monica, because who else would answer the _fucking traceable cellphone_ , but is willing to verbally spar with Seth when given the opportunity.

Richie snaps out of his earlier funk to bitch at Seth’s stupidity and _smash the fucking traceable cellphone._ Thank you, Richie. Now stop trying to kill your brother and we’ll be good.

Surprising only Seth, BBRanger has had the fucking traceable cellphone traced as the Geckos take off. He LIES, LIES SO HARD, to his wife that he’ll be home for dinner as he heads out.

_Bob’s Brisquet_

Kate is walking in the woods waiting for Cherry Lime Kyle to come pick her up. As I think of snarky things to say about her disappointment, Jacob and Scott find her and _fucking Cherry Lime Kyle pulls up and is wearing the cross._ I did, at first, think that Carlos had turned him and was going to bitch all the rants about his taste. But no, it’s _better_.

Kate starts off haughtily and Kyle is an arrogant ass. Jacob asks him to kindly mind his own business and Kyle drops the bombshell that Jacob has left the ministry. The Fullers start arguing. Having put in all kinds of wedges, Kyle vastly overplays his hand and starts to bodily force Kate to the truck, punching Jacob in the face when he tries to intervene. Kate and Scott pull them apart and Kate screams for Kyle to go. He does with some parting racial slurs against Scott, you know, in case the bridge wasn’t well and truly burned yet.

The Fullers storm off and Kyle walks back to his truck to reveal _Kyle’s husked out corpse in the bed._ The camera pulls out to reveal Carlos - with a flash of scaly skin - shapeshifting back, clothes and all. "You did good, Cherry Lime."

I…

WHAT???? Also Kyle-Carlos _is wearing the cross._ This is a HUGE deal to me! Crosses repelled the vamps in the movie. Holy shit. Holy _shit, y’all._ I realize it was part of the shapeshift but they made makeshift crosses so what the hell? Do they have to be blessed? Do they not work on the snakes at all?

Also, _the Fullers are part of the plot?_ Jacob isn’t a fly in the ointment - an uninvited guest to the Titty Twister. Carlos tells Seth he’s working on a way to help and deliberately goes after Kyle to get to the Fullers and this is when it hit home just how NOT THE MOVIE this show was going to be.

In summation, _ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!_ I cannot **_wait_** for the shit to go down at the Titty Twister!!!

*flails*

BBRanger pulls up to the broken phone and wanders over to the ravine of all the bad things and Fuck. Me. Richie’s "wandering" in slow circles with the dog was actually using the dog’s dripping blood and ooze to make the eye that’s carved into Richie’s lucky knife. OH MY GOD. YES, SHOW, I’D GOTTEN THAT WITHOUT YOU EXPLICITLY SHOWING ME THE GODDAMNED DEAD DRIPPING DOG _**AGAIN**_. STOP THAT.

Richie and Seth are driving away. One or both of them takes us back to the point where they leave the bank and Monica ends up in the trunk — _where she still remains._ Richie calmly guns down three rangers before Seth blows the gas tank on one of the cruisers and they make their escape. Back from the memory, Seth worriedly tries the Gecko Family Mantra, Last Verse: _Here’s to getting rich and fat // and dying in the arms of a beautiful woman_ and the secret handshake to ~~kiss and~~ makeup with his brother. Richie responds and forces a smile which drops the instant he turns away.

Well, shit.

_Fin_

But it’s not because I STILL HAVE THOUGHTS. SPOILERY THOUGHTS IF ANYONE CARES.

A "catastrophe of Malthusian proportions" is a reference to a social theory that when the population grows to large, "premature death must in some shape or other visit the human race." Which is, of course, _exactly_ what is about to happen to the portion of the human race now in the Titty Twister. The plan appears to be to reclaim their place as gods over us.

I like the idea that, to the vampires, what they have been doing is population control and civic service - with the exception of the Fullers, the patrons of the Titty Twister are not upstanding members of society. Tonight seems different and a launch party, but otherwise, they’ve been _helpful_! LOL.

I love that we get to see the brothers working together and how much Seth wants it to work. I really hope we see parts of how Richie pulls off the breakout. I want to see more happy brothers!!!! And god knows the "present" doesn’t seem to be heading that way. Can we have more of the past jobs when they were?

Overall, this is where I really started to get excited about _how_ Troublemaker was going to take a movie and stretch it across a tv series. There’s so much in the in between spaces yet to explore, especially from Carlos and Santanico’s povs. The overlap over what’s going on and who knows what and when, exploring what truth is, exploring what defines reality - there are moments here when it begins to transcend the exploitation and really start to shine. Which is what made me watch the third episode and get well and truly _hooked._

Carlos is rapidly becoming my favorite. The series through episode six reeks of careful planning and it’s all going so well until the Geckos start going off script. Carlos just looks _so fucking done with the world._ It cracks me up.

Richie looking at Seth through his hand on the flight from Benny’s World of Liquor to the Dew Drop Inn is hilarious just as a visual but also because whatever "sight" he’s been granted - all he ever sees when he looks at Seth is _Seth_. Seth is nothing hidden or monstrous to Richie and I am really, really hoping it saves him. Santanico can twist Richie, and she can make anything dangerous appear demonic, but she cannot _outright lie_ apparently. Seth is _never_ a danger to Richie and as such is never a demon in his view. Like I said, Richie’s sight was a gift and while Santanico can use it to manipulate him and show him things she wants him to see, she cannot stop him from seeing _other_ things and I hope Richie gets a chance to use it against her.

The whole reveal of them not being "snakelike vampires" but instead "Nope. Actual fucking _snakes_." Is so big to me. I can’t conceptualize it coherently but it is such a game changer to me and brilliant because in the movie there is a most memorable scene after the first attack.

Seth admits that he does not now nor has ever believed in such things as vampires, but fuck that noise, because those were some motherfucking vampires that just tried to kill them. They all agree and start cataloging things they know and get into an argument about silver — is that just for werewolves?

Kate correctly points out that unless any of them are carrying silver — it doesn’t fucking matter.

_This is what this fucking show just did to me._ It doesn’t matter if there’s something from the movie. It only matters if it works in show and I no longer know if it does. I have gone from being smarter than the characters to right the fuck in the dark with them.

Just amazing!

In conclusion, The Drinking Game So Far:

    * Exploitation Ahoy! 1 for the _And Monica Remains in the Fucking Trunk_. But we do get a slight sublimation as Kate had Zero Tolerance for Kyle-Carlos abuse. Series So Far: 2
    * Adorable BBRanger is Adorable: Just once at his house with BBAdorable. Series So Far: 6
    * Supernatural has ruined all other shows: 1 being the first fucked up pair of brothers from Kansas and 1 two bros cannot open a trunk anymore. Series So Far: 4
    * _Because that’s not foreshadowing or ominous at all._ Right from the title! Then the Lucky Knife only opening for Richie, Sheep to the slaughter, never talk about Mom, Souls have Flavor, the vision of dead Monica, THAT GODDAMNED DEAD DRIPPING DOG Series So Far: 12
    * In Media Res/Alternating pov: 3 rewinds Series So Far: 6 rewinds and 4 overlaps.
    * Richie is disturbingly good at being creepy // RULE NUMBER 1: NEVER TELL RICHIE HE’S CRAZY // _Richie is a perfectly sane and rational human being._ Seth calls him a whack job once secondhand and once directly. Carlos tries and fails to convince Seth that Richie is sane, The bathroom with Monica and THAT GODDAMNED DEAD DRIPPING DOG! Series So Far: 9
      * I think it needs a subset that if the same thing is _not foreshadowing or ominous at all_ \- throw something at the tv and yell, "You cannot have my liver!"
    * The POV is an Unreliable Narrator:The safe and the vision of dead Monica that turned out to b THAT GODDAMNED DEAD DRIPPING DOG Series So Far 4
    * Seth is In Charge, Dammit // Goddammit, Seth. Stop whining. 1 for calling Benny’s their "Wild Bunch" and 1 for calling Carlos to whine that there is something wrong with Richie. Series So Far: 6
    * The show would end _if Seth would just fucking listen to Richie_ SUBVERTED. The one time he _shouldn’t_ and Seth follows Richie’s idea! Series So Far: 2
    * Someone points out there is something WRONG with Richie. (Bonus if it’s Seth. Double if it’s Richie.): Bonus x2 **_and_** a Double! Series So Far: 3 regular, 2 bonus, 1 double
    * _**No, Richie! NO!**_ SETH IS NOT FOR KILLING! Also, please for the love of Dropped Jesus, The Photo, PUT DOWN THE DEAD DRIPPING DOG. Series So Far: 3
    * I blame Dropped Jesus, The Photo Series So Far: 1
    * We hear the Gecko Family Mantra: 3 - to and from the bank and in the car after talking to BBRanger



 


End file.
